Superstar
Part of the Songfic Series. This is Wrong but, I can't help but feel that nothing ain't more right, babe This could be a huge mistake. This really cute tom is in camp. He says his name is Whisp, and he's so handsome. He's a rogue, however, and is always on the move. And I'm thinking...what if I followed him? Misty morning, comes again and I can't help but wish I could see your face. He's famous throughout the clans. He saved them from a giant battle, and tours them now. He's been out to Twolegplace, the Sun-Drown Place, all the Tribes, ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and among other rogues. Since I live in SkyClan, he doesn't stop by much, but whenever he's gone, I miss him. And I knew from the first note played I'd be breaking all my rules to see you. I promised to myself never to take on a mate again after what happened to Fogwhisker. The Twolegs built this even bigger monster that runs on long pieces of cold wood. He was wandering out by the territory, and then it struck him. But maybe... You smile that beautiful smile, and all the girls in the front row, scream your name.... Of course all the she-cats like him. Redpetal, who's the prettiest she-cat in the clan, is constantly trying to impress him. So dim that spotlight, tell me things like I, can't take my eyes off of you. I just can't take my eyes off of him. I dream of him, go on all the hunting and border patrols, and try my best, but I don't think he notices me. I'm no one special, just another wide eyed girl, who's desperately in love with you. All the she-cats in the clan love him. I guess I'm with the rest of them. I'm just like them, not that different. Give me a photograph, to hang on my wall, I hope he leaves something behind to remind me of him. Superstar. He's so famous.... Morning loneliness, comes again when I'm not dreaming about you. I wish he would show up in every dream I have. When my world wakes up today, you'll be in another town. He travels around quickly. It's a wonder that I even see him. And I knew when I saw your face I'd be counting down the ways to see you. I run over the list of ways that I could see him, and all of them are virtually impossible. You smile that beautiful smile, and all the girl in the front row, scream your name. Beeflash also tries hard to impress him. All of the she-cats do. So dim that spotlight, tell me things like I can't take my eyes off of you. I have to keep trying. I still can't take my eyes off of him. I'm no one special just another wide-eyed girl, who's desperatley in love with you. I love him so much, but why should he choose me from all the other she-cats. Give me a photgraph to hang on my wall. Maybe he'll leave something behind. Superstar. The most famous cat of the clans. You play in bars, you play guitar. He's amazingly talanted. And I'm invisible and everyone knows who you are. Less than half of the clan cats know me, whilst everyone knows him. And you'll never see sing me to sleep every night from the radio. He'll never know that I imagine him curled up beside me every night. So dim that spotlight, tell me things like I can't take my eyes off of you. If he ever dies, he won't fade in my mind. I've looked at him so much, I know every detail. I'm no one special just another wide eyed girl, who's desperately in love with you. Maybe, if I could gte his attention, he'll realize how much I love him. Give me a photograph, to hang on my wall. I hopes he leaves something behind for me to keep as a souvienir. Superstar. He leaves a Legacy is his wake. Category:Songfic Category:Maplefern's Fanfictions